X-Men Evolution: A14
by Lelle.story00
Summary: Follow Nathan, to become the hunter insted of the hunted, as he grow in power and helps the X-Men. As he might brings new threat to the Team and might be one himself... Please reviw. Male OCx? (This story is put to the side for the moment, have lost the "connection" with it becous I am working on some other things. Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is my first story here on Fanfiction so I hope you like it. The only thing I want to say is that English isn't my first language and I haven't written much before, but my head is filled with ideas on stories._**

 ** _Plus this story (The Team X-Men) will be follow the Cartoon plot a lot (when Nathan deal with his past) so it's good if you have seen the cartoon. What I have plan for now is to keep to the season 1, but if you PM me or review I might keep going. It's up to you guys._**

 ** _You will only follow Nathan, my OC, for the most and he is the only one I own, him and his past/background story. I also want to know who you would like him to be with. I have an idea, but if too many want someone speciel I will maybe change my mind._**

 ** _So with that said, I hope you like:_**

 ** _X-Men Evoulution: A14..._**

* * *

 _It burned. The fire touching his skin and leaving marks of the symbol as a circle with a line crossed over like a no-sign. A black haired boy with dark blue eyes scream as the mark burn his left chest._

 _When the mark was settle and in burn he was put into a room and there was another boy in his age. Just bigger. He looked around to see people he recognized on the other side of the fence. People who was like him, a slave, a prisoner. He turned back to the hug boy in front of him._

" _Listen, I don't want to hurt you." he told him, holding his hands up in a shield. The boy didn't respond and took a sword out. "I don't want to hurt you." still nothing from the boy, he just started to walk forward as the sound of people watching become louder._

" _Kill!" they scream, bumping their hands on the cage he was in._

" _Kill!"_

" _Kill!"_

" _Nate!"_

"Nate!"

* * *

"Nate!" an eighteen-year-old boy opened his eyes, as the sun hit them he closed them again and turn around in the big bed. He then saw the red hair girl standing beside his bed. She was one of his closest friends, but he hated then she waked him up, even if it was after a bad dream.

"What do you want?" Nathan ask and lay his face in the pillow. He could feel her moving closer.

"Sorry, but Scott has already drived and I need you to drive me." before he knew it he was floating up in the air.

"Jean, it's eight in the morning!" he complains. The girl just smiled and made him float over to the closet.

"I know and I need ride to the school that starts in ten minutes!" she said and Nathan hit the floor, hard on his butt.

"Why do you think I will drive you? Why didn't Scott drive you?" Jean role her eyes as she opened his closet and throw a pair of jeans and a black shirt to him.

"Scott was meeting Paul and I said Duncan was going to get me, but I got a message from Duncan that he couldn't, but Scott had already drive. Professor said I should wake you up. I know you won't give me your keys so you will drive me to school." she explained as Nathen took the jeans and shirt on.

He walked out of his room, follow by Jean and took the toothbrush with him down so he could brush the teeth on the way. Down stairs he put the toothbrush on the bathroom on the first floor and wash himself fast before walking out with the keys to his black sport car. Jean jumped in beside him.

"You owe me one." Nathen said as he started the car and drive.

"Nope, you are so nice so you do this for free."

"Yeah, you can dream." he responded.

"Talking about dreams, what did you dream about?"

"My my, Jean. You can just read my mind if you want to know, if you haven't already." he said, teasing her, but knew she had read his mind. He had learned over the years to feel then someone was in his mind, but she or anyone at the institute didn't knew that. Why should they need to know?

"Okay, do you want to talk about it?" Jean ask.

"They are just dreams, Jean."

"And we just mutants." she responded, making a statement. He sights and let his hand go through his hair. "Okay, if you don't want to talk about it fine, but can I ask you a question?"

"No, I already know what you are going to ask and the answer still no. I'm not going to school."

"Why not?" Jean ask. "It can be good for you to leave the Danger Room and have fun."

"Fun?" he turned fast to look if she was serious before looking back on the road. "School is everything but fun."

"Well, the friends you make is nice-"

"If you get friends, Miss Popular."

"What are you meaning with that?" she made him look fast at her again. "You know there is a lot of girls wounding who you are after seeing you driving me to school before." he snorts a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just what it sounds like you trying to put me up with someone." he answers with a huge smile on his face. Jean was on her way to respond but was cut off by Nathan's phone calling. He took it of the pocket and answer. "Professor?"

" _Good Nathan, you are driving Jean to school, aren't you?"_

"Yes, we actually there now."

" _Great, I have spoken to the school and they allow you to stay for a time and follow Jean around. I and Ororo are going to meet up with someone so I don't want you to be allowed."_

"But Professor-"

" _Nathan, just for today, it can be nice."_ Nathan stopped the car and look at Jean.

"Okay, fine." he said and hang up. He sighted and leaned back in the sit.

"Are we going or that?" Jean ask, opening the door.

"Don't tell me you and Xavier planed this."

"Come on." Jean said and he understood they had plan this.

Jean leaded him to a locker she unlocked. Nathan felt people staring and he didn't like it. He felt more like a mutant than ever.

' _Stop think about it'_ , jean said in his head.

' _Easy for you to say, it's not you they are staring at like you're a weirdo_ , he responded.

' _They don't think that'_

"Nathan!" they both turn to see Scott and Paul walking over.

"Sorry, but I have class. Nathan, just because you don't need to follow me don't ran away." Jean said kissing his cheek.

"Me, running?" he said shocked. "I would never."

"Yeah, sure. Don't forget to wait for me after school." with that she disappeared around a corner. Leaving Nathan with Scott and Paul.

"Wow, sucks to be you, mate." Paul said. He and Nathan had meet sometimes before through Scott, but he wouldn't call them mates.

"Yeah, on second thoughts, best I stick with Jean or I will be lost." Nathan leave the two boys and run after the red hair girl.

* * *

"Oh, sorry." Nathan turn around to see he had bump into a girl maybe two years younger than himself. She had brown hair in a ponytail and a pink cardigan over a white t-shirt. He when saw the cup he had made her spill over herself and drop the books.

"It's nothing." the girl answer. Nathan bend down and took the books up. He then took his black jeans jacket of and then the t-shirt and took the jacket on again.

"Here, it might be to big but I believe it's better than… that you are wearing I guess." the girl took his shirt. "Where is a bathroom around the corner I guess." the girl only nodded and Nathan follow her to wait outside the bathroom.

"Well, a bit to big." she said then she came out in his shirt and her own in her hands. Nathan smile.

"It looks good on you." he complimented her. "Anyway, why are you here if I'm allow to ask. Everyone is outside watching the big game." She took her books, hesitating before answering.

"Well, I guess I'm the new kid and isn't supposed to go."

"New kid, huh." Nathan said. "You not the only one. I have been stuck here all day because a friend of mine."

"Sorry, how old are you?"

"18."

"And you are new here?"

"Yes, or no. Kind of. I drove my friend to school and my kind of father was going to work and didn't want me to be allowed home and told me to go in school to see how it is here." Nathan stopped then he heard how crazy it all sounded. They were standing in the middle of an empty dark hallway, he in his jacket and her in _his_ shirt. It felt a bit weird. "I make it more complicated than it is, don't I?" The girl giggle.

"Maybe a little." she said and they stood in silence for a while. "I'm Kitty by the way. Kitty Pryde." she cut the silent and held her hand out.

"Nathan Braylord." he said shaking her hand.

"Well, Mr. Braylord thanks for the shirt. I will see if I can give it back as fast as possible."

"Miss. Praylord." Nathan said and took a pen from her. He then took her hand and turn it to write down a series of numbers. It took a while before Kitty understood it was a phone number. "If you have time call me. I will make it up to you for not looking there I was going. And if you want to, keep the shirt it looks good on you." he said before smiling and walk away back out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I was thinking you would like to know a bit more about my OC, Nathan Braylord. I don't want to spoil to much, but I can tell you this:**_

 ** _Name: Nathaniel Braylord (Nickname: Nathan, Nate)_**

 ** _Age: 18_**

 ** _Hair: Black Eyes: Dark Blue_**

 ** _Species: Mutant_**

 ** _Power: Control the four elements water, fire, air, earth. (Include Blood (water), metal (earth))_**

 ** _Normally dressed: Black/dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, black jeans jacket, black sneakers._**

 ** _Like: Musik, read, fight, family (the X-Men)_**

 _ **Are seen like: Cool, silent, good looking, strong, smart, understanding, (For peopel he don't know and have a good feeling about is he nice to).**_

 _ **So, that's all I will tell you for know. The rest will come in time and just keep reading for more. So here it is Chapter 2...**_

* * *

"Jean?" Nathan found her taking picture at the game. Duncan and a pair of his friends had just left her alone walking away from the game.

"Why don't you have a shirt?" Jean ask, seeing that his jacket wasn't snap all the they. Nathan notice and snap the last button.

"Long story." he said. "Where is Duncan headed to?"

"Don't know." she answered. Nathan look around and notice Paul sitting alone.

"I will be back. See you later." Nathan said and took off. Jean didn't follow and he walk past the grandstands then he notices Scott, and Duncan. There was also another guy he hadn't seen before.

"Scott?" Nathan walk over to them under the grandstands. The three footballs players were looking at him.

"That do you want, Braylord?" Duncan ask. They had meet before. Jean was so urgent for them to meet, sadly it didn't end well. They kind of hated each other.

"Are you going to fight?" Nathan ask, looking angry at Scott.

"What is it to you?" Duncan ask. "Todd was stealing money, we thought we should just teach him a lesson, but Summer had to be a hero." As always, Nathan thought. He guesses Todd was the small guy on the ground.

"Is it true?" Nathan ask Todd. He didn't reply and Nathan took it as a yes. "Okay, listen. If you need money don't steal, it will give you more problems. Now go, before anything bad happens." the boy didn't hesitate and run of, or more jumped as a real toad.

"What are you doing?" Duncan ask. "You just going to let him go away."

"I'm not an idiot and-" Nathan didn't get to finish before Duncan had launched at him. He dug and turn so he come behind Duncan and hold him. Scott had start fighting with the other two and was on his way to win, but one of them got a hit in his face so his glasses was off.

"Scott, close your eye!" Nathan call and let go of Duncan, but it was too late. The red blast came from Scott's eyes and in the next second an explosion was of and screams was all around. Nathan had been in front of Duncan and got the bigger hit, but they both flew a backwards. Nathan only hit the grandstands, but Duncan flew out in the spot.

"Nathan?" Scott call. He was sitting and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Ouch." Nathan try to raise to all four after lying on the ground. "I'm okay, Scott."

"Scott! Nathan!" a new voice said and Jean came walking over. Nathan saw her and the fire. He made the fire lowed as she came over to them. She found Scott's glasses and move a burning stick to then take the glass over to Scott. Nathan had come to feet and was walking over, but was on his way to fall, Jean catch him in the last minute.

"Nathan, I'm so sorry." Scott said. Putting the glasses right and standing up.

"Scott, don't worry about him, he will be fine, but you have to go. I'm sure Professor-"

"Jean." Nathan cut her off and stood straight. " _You_ should go, Scott and I are fine. You should hurry so no one notices you gone."

"But… fine. Don't get into more trouble." she said and left. Nathan look at Scott and start leading them out of the fire. Being sure not to allow the fire to touch them. Then they stood so they could hide from all the others and saw Jean with Duncan Scott broke the silence between them.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked Nathan.

"We have been friends for two years." Nathan said. "But I guess I have a weak spot for her."

"How can you stand and just see her with Duncan then?" Scott ask. Nathan answer once again, not turning to look at his mutant friend.

"Because I won't be able to make her happy like Duncan can, or you."

"You don't know that. You mean a lot to her, everyone can see it and you, like you said, have only known each other for two years."

"Then you tell me, do you like her, Scott?" Nathan turn to face him. Scott didn't answer and Nathan took his silent as a yes. "I know you do, because the friendship I have with her is nothing like you two. We are _friends_ , and it will stay like that." Nathan turn around and left. Walking past Todd, who walk up to Scott.

"Thanks, really you know."

"Yeah, no problem." Scott said before leaving as well.

* * *

Nathan wake up early the next day. He took a pair jogging pants on and a black shirt before walking down to meet Professor in the living room.

"Professor." Nathan greeted.

"Nathan, I want you to meet someone, where is Scott and Jean?" Nathan notice the boy in the coat beside the man in the wheelchair.

"Last time I cheek Jean was in the bathroom and Scott was trying to make her hurry up." Nathan turn to the boy. "You must be Kurt Wagner. Professor Xavier told me you there arriving. I'm Nathan Braylord."

"Nice to meet you." the boy said. Not taking the hand Nathan held out for him.

"Kurt, you are safe here. Nothing bad will happen to you." Professor X said and Kurt took Nathan's hand and shook it. Nathan notice the three fingers he had was blue, but he didn't comment them.

"We are heading out, Professor." Scott's voice called.

"Just a moment you two, there is someone I would like you too meet." Professor X called after them.

"Lucky me." Nathan said walk to stand beside Kurt. "Usually Jean makes me drive, but than I'm lucky Scott drives her." he explained.

"You don't go to school?"

"No, Professor has taught me all he can since I came so I don't really want to."

Scott and Jean enter the living room.

"This is Kurt Wagner." Professor X said to them. "He arrived last night." Scott held his hand up as a 'hi'.

"Hi Kurt, this is Jean and I'm Scott. How are you doing." Scott try to held his hand out for a shake but the fast move made Kurt back away. Jean walk over to stand behind Professor X and hold his hand.

"You are among friends here Kurt." Professor X said and Kurt shock Scott's hand, but fast took it back then he saw Scott's face.

"Don't worry, Kurt." Nathan said. "We won't jug you."

"I was just telling him how I was planning to set up this institute for gifted youngsters." Professor said, cutting the small silent that had come. "Youngsters whose gift aren't always an asset, right Scott and Nathan." he gave them a look they knew.

"So, you heard about last night." Scott said.

"Difficult not to. It was all over the news after all."

"It was a bad situation." Nathan said. "And he couldn't help it."

"Fortunately, no one was badly hurt and the cause was not discovered. But you need to be more careful, both of you." Professor X said.

"I'm pack with bazookas here." Scott said holding the glasses to show that he meant. "What do you want from me?"

"Control Scott, that is what you are here to learn." Nathan notice the confuse look on Kurt, who look back and forth at the two mutants. Jean had walk over to stand beside him and Kurt.

"Scott's eyes emit a destructive optic blasts beam." Nathan told Kurt. He took his hoodie off showing a boy covered in blue skin.

"Cool." he said.

"What about you, Kurt." Jean ask. "Have you a special power that brought you here?" Kurt suddenly disappear and reappear a bit away.

"Maybe." He said.

"Wow" Scott, Nathan and Jean said.

"I will help Kurt settle down, you two should go to school now." Professor X said. They nodded and Jean turn to Nathan.

"You don't want to go?" she asks with a smile.

"No thanks, plus I am supposed to meet up with someone."

"Who?"

"A friend."

* * *

"So what were you doing at Bayville High?" Nathan ask as he and Kitty walk over her school's school ground. She had call him and told him where she lived, miles from Bayville.

"Well I was looking around for a new school."

"Miles away?" Nathan look at her. He hears girl whispering and comment like why they were together, if they were dating or something like that. Nathan understood it then. "They are bad to you here, aren't they?"

"It's nothing."

"It isn't? If they are evil against you it something. Have you told anyone."

"Why do you care? I only call you to give your shirt back."

"Kitty, of course I care." she didn't say anything and just jumped into the passenger seat. Nathan jumped in beside her. "Kitty, listen. You not the only one out there in the world that feels like you do. There can even be those that feels worse-"

"How does that help?" she asked.

"That I wanted to come to was that you're not alone. I am here now, literally after driving the whole way, and if you need to talk to anyone I'm a good listener."

"Just please drive me home." Nathen didn't argue anymore and drove her home.

* * *

After driving the whole way home, he saw a boy he recognized running from the institute. Toad. Nathan walk in and was meet by Jean.

"What happened here?"

"So nice of you to come home." she said. "There have you been all day?"

"Meet a friend I told you this morning." Nathan answer. "Will you tell me that I have missed?" they start to walk up for the stairs to Jean's room.

"Well, Toad is apparently a mutant. He came and Professor wanted to test him, but it got out of hand and he and Kurt ended up in the Danger Room." Nathan whistle.

"Ruff day."

"You could say something like that." Nathan sat on her bed looking down on the floor while she was changing. She trusted him not to look and he didn't.

"What's on your mind?"

"It's funny, you ask that every time before you _read_ my mind." Nathan responded.

"Well, just because you are a years older doesn't mean I can't be worried about you." Jean responded and sat down beside him. "So, what's on your mind?"

"It's a girl I meet yesterday."

"Really?"

"It's nothing like that." Nathan said fast. "It just, seeing her and how she has it in school today, it makes me think."

"Nathan, don't-"

"But I do Jean. I wonder everyday who my life would have ended if I was normal." Jean stood up.

"You would have been dead." she said. "It you were normal you wouldn't have survived the fights and you would have been dead because Professor wouldn't have found you." Nathan didn't say anything and Jean walk over to sit in front of him. "Listen, we have talk about it. I know you are in a lot of pain, trust me I do, but you need to move on. Everything is gone. The people making… this to you are gone. You need to look forward, to see the future."

"But if I don't have any future? How shall I move on? We might have won Kurt to our side, but Toad are still out there, apparently not our friend and I can't-" Jean cut him off with a hug. He went silent and felt his heartbeat slow down.

"Now you listen to me, okay. I won't let anything happen to you and you have me, Xavier, Ororo, Logan is back, Scott and Kurt will become a great friend. We won't let anything bad happen to you." Nathan hug her back.

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay, this is going to be fast. I just want to warn you that I'm not the best author and I promis I am doing my best, but to put Nathan in all the X-Men quest is hard and I am trying to get in another Marvel character that will have a past with Nathan. So I might be to rush or boring, but I don't like to writte then it's not fun and that means I won't write every detail or events (I will make peopel say it has happend or flash backs).**_

 _ **So I hope I can get the other Marvel Character in, with a lot other perhaps, and not boring you to death. Don't forget to Review or PM me if you want someone speciel for Nathan (It will happen in the futer, right now I stick with my thoughts).**_

 ** _That was it, so here comes Chapter 3..._**

* * *

"So, why us?" Jean ask while she, Nathan and Professor X was in the Blackbird, or X-Jet.

"Well, it seemed as your friend Kitty Pryde is a mutant." Professor X said getting Nathan's attention. He hadn't spoken with her in a week.

"Okay, I understand why Nathan are going, but why am I?"

"I didn't bring Nathan to talk to her. That's what you will do. Nathan is only with because I'm unsure about the other kid, Lance."

"So I will be like Jean's bodyguard so she can get to Kitty without Lance interfering?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Nathan, but Kitty is unsure right now and bringing you to meet her can make her feel like you were all nice because of a play." Professor X explain.

"And Kurt or Scott, or Ororo couldn't go?"

"Ororo had other things to do and Scott still trying to help Kurt in school. Jean being great in School and you not doing other than training in the Danger Room, were free."

"Right." Nathan said and look out though the window.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Jean asked as they walked over to Kitty's house.

"Good." Nathan responded simply.

"Don't lie, I felt you had a nightmare." Jean said. "They are getting worse. More intensive."

"Seem like I can't fool you." he said, not looking at her.

"You never can." Jean said and stood beside him as Professor X knock on the door.

The door opened and two adults Nathan guess was Kitty's parents stood there. They seem a bit tens, Nathan noticed, he had learned to read people. There was something of with them, like they were scared. If they were scared, Kitty must be terrified.

"Miss. and Mr. Pryde, I'm Professor Charles Xavier. This is Jean Gray and Nathan Braylord, two of my students. We are looking for your daughter, Kitty Pryde." Professor X said.

"How do you know about Kitty?" Mr. Pryde ask, simple making it clear to Nathan he didn't trust them. He didn't jug the man; he wouldn't trust himself either.

"Listen, if we just would be able to come in for a while and talk," Jean said, "We will answer all you question."

"No, excuse me, Miss. Gray. But you can talk to us out here." Mr. Pryde said and took a step to stand in front of his wife. Nathan didn't like the man's self-assurance. He had no idea that he or Jean was cable of, and the Professor for that matter.

"But-" Jean started to try calm the man.

"Jean it's okay." Professor X cut her off. He then turned to Mr. Pryde "I'm sure you must have notice your daughter is a very special young girl and going through a lot of changes." He said as calm as always. "I would like to help her. Why don't you tell me about last night?" Mr. and Miss. Pryde look at each other.

"Last night if none of your business, Professor." Mr. Pryde said, leading his wife inside. "Just please leave us alone." he said and close the door.

"We could as well have called and get a reaction on the phone." Jean said. Nathan shook his head.

"We might need to reach to Kitty directly." he said. "Her parents are scared; I can see it. Think how terrified Kitty is if her parents are like this." he said turn to Professor X.

"You right Nathan, you to go to her school and try to talk to her. I will be in the city and do some errands."

* * *

"So, what do you plan on telling her?" Nathan asked as they had stop outside the school. Jean looked at the school.

"I don't know. Any ideas?" Nathan shooked his head.

"Just be yourself and talk from your heart. She is alone here, he need a friend and who's better then Miss. Jean Gray." Nathan tested.

"You talking like you not her friend." Jean said as a statement.

"Well, I don't think she will be my friend then she knows who I am and what I have done in my life." Jean sighted.

"Come on, I think she will like you no less, I didn't."

"But you are you."

"And that do you mean with that." Nathan didn't get to answer before the school start to shake. "Wow, no need to get angry, Nate." he looked at her.

"That wasn't me." he stated and hey move over to the sport are where Kitty just came out and was on her way over to long jump. Nathan saw the two other girls laugh as they had done something.

"Nate, calm down." Jean took his hand and first now he noticed he had taken a step forward. "I will talk to her, just don't make it worse."

Nathan saw Jean walking over and Kitty falling then she was on her way to jump. One of the girls was getting ready and jumped, but the sand flew up in the air and made her fall back and be covered in it. Kitty notice and began to run away but ran into Jean first.

"Sorry." she said and ignore Jean's try to speak.

"Well, that went well." Nathan said.

"Shut up and don't do that because you angry and want to protect her or something." Jean start walk after Kitty but Nathan didn't follow instant. He noticed three boys at the school ruff. One he recognized from cerebro.

"What's you up to, Lance Alvers?" Nathan ask out loud in a whisper and then walk after Jean.

He found the two girls talking on the theater scene.

"No need for mask." Jean said. Nathan hide in the shadow so he wasn't notice. "I know that's going on."

"You don't know anything about me, neither do that guy outside."

"Who? You mean Lance? Forget about him, this is about you." Jean said taking a lean against the table. Kitty held a mask in her hand and Nathan could see she was shaking. She was indeed terrified. "You and your amazing new gift."

"It's not a gift, it's a curse." Jean smile at her.

"You sound like Nathan."

"What does Nathan has to do with this?" Kitty ask. "I haven't spoken with him on a week so why do you bring up him and how do you know him?" Nathan wonder the same thing. Why did Jean bring him up?

"Because Nathan is like you. He has an amazing gift, but he doesn't understand it." Nathan start to wonder if she knew he heard her. "He has had a rough past and if it wasn't for his gift he wouldn't be alive today. Even if he doesn't tell me, I know he is terrified to lose control."

"Can you stop talk about him." Kitty ask. "I don't want to hear it."

"Kitty, what I was going to was what he gets help, and so do I. Professor Charles Xavier has taking us both in and I have seen him change to what he is today. Your gift will be a curse if you let it to be." Jean saw so calm out, and Nathan could almost feel like it was him she talk to.

"I just want it to go away!" Jean stood up.

"Can I show you something, please." Kitty didn't respond and Jean must have taken it as a yes because in the next second the mask Kitty held flew out of her hands and back to it's place on the wall.

"How? How did you do that?"

"The same way you can walk through walls. Why don't you let me help you. To let Professor and Nathan help you. I know it's hard because I have been through all this as well. I just woke up one day and all this happened. The same thing with Nathan, the difference was that I had Professor Xavier, Nathan had it a bit rougher and I know he won't want you to go through all this alone."

"I-," Nathan thought Kitty was going to start and cry or give in for that Jean said, but she didn't and push the hand Jean had laid on her shoulder away. "I don't believe you. This is a trick!"

"No! No, you do believe me and I know you do." Jean said. "Because that's my other ability, I can read your thoughts."

"Just stay away from me, from my mind and tell your boyfriend to leave me alone as well." Kitty rush out from the room and Jean was on her way to follow. Boyfriend, Nathan thought, why did everyone think that?

"Kitty!"

"Piece of advice Red, leave her alone." Lance had come out from a hidden spot and taken a grip on Jean arm, hard. "I'm the only friend she will need."

"Lance, let go." Nathan stepped out to the aisle and look up to meet Lance eyes, his hand in his pockets. Lance let go of Jean who backed from the two guys.

"You must be Nathan." Lance said. "Come to protect your week girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend and don't need protection, but you need to know your place."

"Oh, so scared." Lance said. "What can you do, Cool boy." Nathan concentrate and fire start to burn at the center aisle to the stage, making a small patch with fire on each side. He wanted to kill the guy so much but remember himself that Jean saw him and held back. "You not going to hurt me, pretty boy." Lance turn to Jean. "I will be the one teaching her what's what and you two better to stay away." with that Lance walk away and follow Kitty. Nathan let the fire go away and it hadn't left a mark.

"Come on, we should call the Professor." Nathan said and turn around to leave.

* * *

" _Lance will be a big problem, if he bonds with her we might not be able to reach her."_

"We understand professor." Jean said. "And that's the problem for he is reaching her."

" _Just stay put and have an eye on them."_ Professor X said and hung up. Nathan took the phone and put it in his pocket. He and Jean was sitting on a bench outside the school.

"I'm sorry." Jean whisper.

"For that?" Nathan ask. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"So you not angry that I talk about you?"

"Well, shock but no." Nathan meet her eyes and smile. "I told you to talk from your heart and you did."

"We are in a hole, aren't we?" she asked, laying her head against his shoulder.

"Maybe, but we always figure out who to come up, don't we?" Nathan said. "Remember the time I and Scott fought and you become so angry that you almost took down the whole school."

"Don't remind me." Jean said but laugh. "I made Scott unable to walk a whole month and I almost killed you."

"Well, in the end you trusted me to help you and we saved Scott from certain death and you from getting in jail." Nathan laugh.

"You enjoying this don't you."

"How we two always dig each other down into a hole and somehow manage to get out but ending up blowing or destroying something, yes I do." Jean laugh.

* * *

The evening came Jean had spotted Lance and Kitty walking through a wall to the office. Nathan couldn't believe it.

"Nathan, Lance must have tricked her." Jean said.

"Yeah you right. We need to get the Professor."

"I will get him and you get Kitty's parents." Nathan nodded and start to run.

The door opens and then Mr. Pryde saw Nathan he almost hit the door at him. But Nathan took the door and hold it opened to she Kitty's mother walking into the hallway.

"What are you doing here? We told you to stay away."

"Please, Mr. and Mrs. Pryde. Your daughter is in danger and you need to come with me." Nathan hadn't expected them to opens the door and scream to for him to show the way, he had thought they would call him a liar, but they didn't and run after him to the school there Jean was in her X-Men costume and the Professor in his wheelchair.

"What happened?" Mr. Pryde ask.

"Your daughter has broken into the school office." Jean answer.

"What? She would never-" Mrs. Pryde started but Nathan cut her off.

"There isn't time for this!"

"What do you care if our-" Mr. Pryde started but Nathan cut him off too.

"I do care!" he screamed. "Now can you please stop trying to judge if I lying or not. If you really love your daughter, it wouldn't matter if she is a mutant. You would love her if she was born a boy, or with a sickness, so dam that you should love her for _who_ she is and not for _what_ she is."

"Nathan, calm down. Jean go inside with them." Jean nodded and run in with Mr. and Mrs. Pryde, who both seem catch up in what he had said.

"Professor…"

"Nathaniel! Calm down." Professor X said. "I know you care for her but if you let your emotion take too much power over you, you know that will happen." Nathan look at the old man. "You won't be to any help if you can't control yourself. Your mind need to be clean if you want to control your power."

"I understand, Professor." Nathan said, calmer, and look at the school. _'Emotions are a weakness and a curse.'_ he remembered the worlds _she_ had told him.

The ground start to shake and Nathan and Professor X notice the school start to crack.

"Nathan!"

"On it!" Nathan said and held his hands to the school and concentrate on every single wall on the school of made or contain of earth, which to his luck are much. Stone house was much better than tree house.

"You can hold it; Jean is keeping the others safe." Nathan hear Professor X say.

"When tell her to get out!"

"They can't!"

"Dammit!" Nathan scream.

"Nathan, Lance!" Nathan look around to see Lance running away. "Run, Jean has everything under control." Professor X said.

"I hope." Nathan said and let go of the building and start running after Lance. He saw the building fall but didn't stop until he tackled Lance on the hill. He put him down.

"What are you doing?" Lance ask.

"Keeping you from running!" Nathan said.

"And let go of the school building, they are probably dead-" Lance was cut off by Nathan hitting him. He hit him over and over again, wanting to kill him, to feel blood on his hands.

' _Nate!'_ he stopped, hearing Professor X in his head. He was taken but shock and Lance took advantages and hit him so he landed beneath him. He gave Nathan some hits before standing up. Nathan roll over to and stood on all four then Lance kick him in the stomach so he cracked up blood and landed on the back again a bit away.

"Don't follow me if you are smart enough." Lance said and run away. Nathan came to his feet and walk back to the school that was in ruins.

"Nathan, are you-"

"I'm fine, Professor." Nathan cut off and spat blood from his mouth. "Where is Jean and the Prydes?"

"They haven't come out jet."

"Well, best for Jean to be alright or she will get a hell." Nathan said, turning to the school and start lifting blocks of the school, one by one.

"What's enough, Nathan." Professor X said and in the next second Kitty in the lead came out with Jean and her parents. Nathan smile and run over to Jean and hug her.

"What in hell happened to you?" she asked and pulled back.

"Long story short, Lance." Nathan answer. "He got away." Nathan gave her a warm smile before turning to Kitty.

"So you are a mutant?" he nodded.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know you were one." Nathan said. "If I had, I should have help you."

"I know." she answered and turn to Professor X.

"You really are gifted." he said.

"Mum, dad. I truth them and I would like to learn to control this."

"We trust them as well, and you," Mr. Pryde turn to Nathan who stood beside Jean and held himself up with an arm around her. "Don't let our daughter get in trouble will you." Nathan smile and shook the man's hand.

"I will do my best, but I do believe Jean are a bit better than me on that bit." Nathan joked.

"He is just not liking to get the spotlight." Jean said.

"Oh, Miss. Perfect-"

"Give it up you two." Professor X said. "I think it's time to go home, Kitty, if you want to you can come with us now, or come then you are ready." Kitty look at her parents and then on Professor X.

"If it's not too much trouble, Professor. I would like to get ready first so is it alright if I wait a day or two. I want more time with my parents."

"Of course, Kitty." Professor X said and start drive.

"You know Kitty," Nathan said. "I'm still here whenever you need to talk and your parents loves you. You have a lucky life."

"I guess I have." Kitty said and look at her parents once again, then on Jean. "I owe you an apology. You didn't lie and I was wrong."

"Everyone makes mistake at least once in a time." Jean said. "And Nate is right. Then you come to the institute we will present you for your new family."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Not much to say more than I hope you like it and pleas review or PM about thoughts and who you think Nathan should be** **together with** **. You can choose Jean, Kitty, Rogue or anyone actually, just give me a name from the X-Men** **universe** **you wish to see him with. I won't promise it will be like you want, it still need to fit in and like I said last time, it will be in the futer becous right now I working to get the other main Marvel character in (She/He might appare in the next chapter).**_

 _ **This chapter are like the real start to Nathan's main story, his past are coming up and you will get to know more about it. Here you have it: Chapter 4...**_

* * *

" _A14," the man said. "one of the Masters want to see you." 141208A14 stood up in the cell and walked to the contrail door of a strong glasses. He moved the hands a bit so the handcuffs didn't hurt. He moved his head to do the same with the Drainer around the neck. The Drain was like a neck cuff, blinking red when it held powers, that meanning it made 141208A14 and all the others mutants week as humans. Some, like 141208A14, was born there and they didn't know their powers, having the Drain from then they were born. But 141208A14, or A14 as he was call, knew his powers. He got the chance to train with one of the Masters, which not many got the chance to do._

 _A14 follow the guard through the halls and corridors. Pasting all other cages containing other mutants, like 2342A74 or 85G8. The numbers and letters was the closest they got to a name. Some even got re-named and that wasn't fun. Their names were burn into their right side of the neck, the left side of chest under the symbol of the 'anti-sign' and on the inside of the left arm. Every time someone was re-name they burn them all over again. They did it in their cages so everyone else saw it._

 _A14 was lucky he had got the same name as long as he remembered._

 _The guard lead A14 to a room he had seen before. He knew which Master that had want to see him then he step inside the room. It was the nice one, the one teaching him about his powers. But even if she could be an angel for the most, she could be a devil as well and A14 didn't like her angry. She got much worse than all the other Masters, once again he is lucky he know the tricks and do as he being told without hesitation, which give him a plus; if that was something they got. Growing up there help, learning by seeing all the others making mistake and got the punish taught him who to act to survive. That was what it all was about, to survive. Nothing else matters._

 _A14 stood in the middle of the white room as the guard left. Another door opened and a girl not more than a year older walk in. She was dress in white and had blond hair. Her eyes were ice cold blue, a bit darker. She walked with style over to him and he didn't look in her eyes, it was against the rules. "A serve doesn't have a status to look in a high-class' eyes". He didn't look down either. "And looking down is like saying you don't see us worth to look at". A14 knew all the rules so he did what not everyone could figure out, they always did one thing wrong, he looked at her lips. Then he would not look down and not in her eyes. He waited for her to order him to bow, another thing many did wrong. "To bow without being ordered is like you are saying you are smart and understand you shall bow, but you aren't smart, you're not allowed to think"._

" _Knees." her calm voice said and he did as he was told. He was down on both of his knees on a second. Her hand move to touch his head, her fingers go through his messy black hair. She was patting him. The Master didn't do that often. But again, he had almost grown up as her servant, as her pet. He started liking it, she rewarded him every time he did something right and he didn't care what he did to get reward anymore. He had lost his humanity, if he even had one._

 _Two guards came in and drag a girl between them. A14 didn't raise and the Master's hand didn't left his head. The two guards walk out again and left the girl alone with the Master and the servant._

" _A14, this girl don't do as I want." the Master said, going down to the servant's level and move his head up with her hands, allowing, no, order him to look into her ice dark blue eyes. "She has a shield she doesn't want to take down and making me unhappy." she took his hands then lay the other one against his neck._

" _What are you doing with him?" the girl asked. A14 still didn't move, just closed his eyes. He knew what his master wanted and he was going to do it. To make her happy._

" _You don't want to tell me what I want, so he is going to help me." his Master said. A14 felt the Drain be removed and the power moving inside of him. He took a breath._

" _How do you-" the girl didn't get to finish her question before she was cut off by her own scream. Her blood was boiling inside of her and A14 loved the sound of her scream and the feeling of his Master's cold hand on his cheek._

* * *

Nathan sat up in an instant. He held his hand over his heart and jumped of the bed. He moves to the agency and opened the highest box. He removed all the clothes and threw it on the ground until he found that he was looking for. He took the box up and took a syringe out filled with what was called A14. He shot it right through his left shoulder and then drop down to the floor in a bang.

Jean was right, his dreams had become worse. He breath slowed and he was sweating.

"Nate!" the door was opened and Jean had come rushing in. Professor X, Scott, Kurt, Logan, Ororo and Kitty fast behind. "Nathan!" Jean called but he kept breathe, not having power to answer or think something.

"Professor, what is happening?" Kurt ask but didn't get an answer.

"Charles, he has taken A14." Ororo said picking the empty syringe from the floor beside him, then a box with four others, but field.

"He had them all this time?" Scott ask, turned to the Professor. "I thought you took all of them."

"I thought so as well, Scott." Professor X said, rolling over to Nathan. Nathan could feel the Professor's try to get through his mind, but didn't success. "He is blocking me out."

"He can do that?" Logan ask.

"Apparently." Professor X said and turn to meet Nathan's eyes. "Nathaniel, if you can hear me, say something." it took a while but Nathan was able to get out a world.

"M-more." he said and reached at Ororo before his hand flew to the floor and he blacked out.

* * *

 _141208A14 was alone with his Master after a man had been killed. His hands was filed with blood. The room was not clear white anymore._

" _Well done, my pet." the voice of his Master said. He opened his eyes and look at her lips, remembering the rules. His Master however didn't seem to care about the rules, not because she was bond to them anyway. She made him look at her with turning his head up. "141208A14." she read on his chest. "I don't like it, and I guess you don't either." she whispered. He knew he wasn't supposed to answer. He was only allowed to talk then she demanded him to talk, but he found his words leaving his mouth anyway._

" _It's the only name I know, Master." she looked at him with sad eyes. Not angry, not shock that he had spoken, just clear sadness. She sighed and stood straight, letting his view go back down anywhere then the floor and her eyes. He found himself looking on her shoes. Her hand was on his head and patted him, but this time it felt different than all the other times._

" _I will have you brought back to your cage." she said low, her voice not as usually. "I will see you tomorrow my beloved servant." she, to his surprise, kiss his forehead and left the room before a guard took him back._

* * *

Nathan opened his eyes and found him in the white infirmary room in the institute. He looked around and didn't found anyone there. He leaned back down.

"Why do you keep hunting me?" he asked in a whisper out in the air, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

"Nathan?" Nathan reacted and saw Jean and Professor X walking in. "Glad you are awake." Jean walk over and hold his hand. Nathan thought she was warm, to warm for that he wanted.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days." Professor X answer. "Jean will tell you about what you have mist, but right now I want to know what you were thinking. Why did you take the A14?" Professor X voice was in anger, but Nathan knew it was because he cared, it was the only time he got angry. When the people he loved was hurt or in danger.

"A14 is the only thing helping my mind to get right." Nathan answer, it wasn't a totally lie. It made his mind get cleared.

"No, Nathan." Professor X said. "We took a test on it when you first came here, and it didn't make anything better." the Professor was annoyed, Nathan didn't had to read minds to now that. He would have keep the play up, but why? It maybe was time to tell them. That his life really was like, not the story of the week boy unable to fight. But again, if they knew he would be put in jail for sure. But A14 had nothing to do with him, not more than all the others.

"It's not supposed to." Nathan said, knowing he would regret telling them. "A14, it's not supposed to heal or make me better, it never was and will never do."

"Nathan." Jean said. He turn to look her in the eyes. "What is A14 meant to do?" He didn't let go of her green eyes. He didn't have a smile on his lips or any sign of anger. Just an empty look face.

"What do you think Jean Gray?" He whisper. Jean was smart enough to figure it out. He knew she was. She didn't answer and thought back to when he had taken it more often. Nathan saw her eyes widened in understanding and Professor X reacted after reading her mind. "A14 is supposed to kill mutants." Nathan said to confirm if they thought right. "It was suppose to only kill the mutant side, leaving the human part alone. That what it's _supposed_ to do, but instead it kills the human side as well and make mutant lose their powers for a while, but also their mind. That's why you fail to read my mind, there was nothing for you to read. Not on a level you would be able to read, the mind is to week even for you to hear." Jean suddenly slap him. Professor X just close his eyes.

"I will have to go. Nathan I don't want you to leave this room before we know you hundred percent healed." with that he left Nathan and Jean alone.

"I want to kill you so badly right now."

"Be my guest." Nathan said, heartless, looking back up on the roof.

"What is wrong with you?" Jean asked. "You acting like…" she stopped.

"What?" Nathan ask. "I acting like what?"

"Like then you first came here." she said. "Like then we had found you. Heartless and cold." Nathan snorted a laugh.

"Are you going to tell me what I have missed and why you are dress like a cowgirl?" Jean didn't want to leave the subject but knew there was no point in trying to talk to him when he was like that. So she told him about a mutant girl they had meet and why she was dress like she was and about Mystique.

"So there is a girl, now in your school, which is super scared of you and the others and having powers to take others power. A woman that can turn to anyone she want and now a boy who is big and super strong, but the woman Mystique got to him first." Nathan concluded in the end.

"Yes." Jean said.

"Well, you will have to go to the training." Nathan said. "I think I need to rest a bit. Don't hurt yourself."

"Can't promise you anything." Jean said and kiss his cheek before leaving.

* * *

' _Nathan!'_ Professor X wake him up from a dreamless sleep. ' _Nathan!'_

"What?" Nathan asked. The Professor was nowhere to be finde.

' _Suit up, Jean has been kidnapped.'_ the Professor's voice said and it took a while for Nathan to understand it was in his mind and then it took a while to repeat and understanding what the man had said.

Nathan jumped of bed and ran to the elevator the second his mind had taken it all in. He found his X-Men costume.

"Who took her?" he ask out loud, knowing Professor X would hear him.

' _Fredrick Dukes._ ' Professor X said in his mind.

Nathan's custom was in black. It was like a armless west over a dark blur t-shirt. Black normal jeans and a dark blue belt going from his left shoulder around down to the right side and back up on the back, under the armless west. He had his communicator in it and a X-sender, like a tracker. If he needed to follow a car so could he set the X-Sender on the car and see there it was on cerebro or any computer the sender was upload on. He had also gloves covering his hand flaws but not fingers and a pair glasses so no one could see his eyes, only the black glass.

Professor X gave him the coordination limits and he took his car.

Nathan found Scott and Wolverine knock down outside the building.

"Who are you?" a girl in green clothes and red/white hair ask.

"Elementer." Nathan answer simple, using the name Scott had come up with. The girl was on her way to touch him but he took a grip on her arm, careful not to be touched by her skin to skin. "You must be Kate, please be nice and don't take my powers _and_ memories."

"You are an X-Men." she said, not as a question, seen the X mark on his glasses side and on his belt and on the glovers upon side. Yeah, a lot of small detailed X.

"I am, and you are going to take Cyclops power." Nathan said.

"What?" she asked, unsure if she had heard right.

"Cyclops isn't much to use unconscious, so take a bit of his powers and help me defeat Fredrik."

"What makes you believe I'm on your side?" she asked, Nathan leaned his head to the left a bit. Looking at her then releasing her hand.

"If you were, you would have attack me instead of question who I was." Nathan answer. "Now, if you want to help, take Cyclops powers and try to make that blob unmovable." Kate took her glow of and touch Scott's face. Her eyes were lighted the blasted the red Scott had.

"Wait here." she said and walk in. After a time of waiting Nathan walk in to see the Blob standing and holding a machine ready to throw at Kate.

"Mind if I step in?" Nathan ask, seeing Jean bond in a chair in a smaller room.

"If you think your powers can take him." Kate said.

"You don't have a clue." he said.

"I will guess on the same as Summer with those sun glasses or some-" Kate was cut off by a scream. Fredrick drop the machine to the side and scream. "What in…?"

"Frederick Dukes." Nathan said and force the boy to turn around, still in pain. Nathan made it stop. "You are a naughty guy, kidnapping my friend."

"Jean isn't your friend, she is mine!" Fredrick made a move to attack Nathan but the pain got back and he fall to the ground. Nathan bend down to his level, Kate walking to stand beside. "You see, my power is to control elements like fire, earth, air and water. And your body is at least 72 percent of water, meaning your blood as well. So all I have to do is to boil it and maybe even. Stop. Your. Heart."

"Elementer!" Jean called and he sight. Fredrick stop screaming in pain.

"Guess you're lucky, body." Nathan stood up. "Kate, if you might." Kate smile and sent Fredrick up in the sky with Scott's powers.

"I will take my leave before your friends comes." she said and start to walk out.

"I own you, Kate _."_ he said.

"Don't boil my blood and kill me and we are even." she said.

"Fine by me, I will be in your service then you need me." Nathan said and saw her disappear. Nathan walk into the small room Jean sat in and took a sit in front of her.

"This looks lovely."

"Are you going to help me out?"

"I will, but I kind of like you being _chain_." Nathan said, elongate the last world and smile.

"I will kill you." Jean said, but Nathan saw the small smile appeared on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Nothing to say more than - here is Chapter 5...**_

* * *

"Good morning Kitty, Kurt." Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen and took a cup of coffee.

"Man, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Kurt ask.

"I am, but what does that help?"

"Are you going to tell us what happens to you and what A14 is?" Kitty ask.

"No,"

"Tell me you at least know where all the others are." Kitty said.

"Well, Logan is training, something you two should be doing. Jean, Scott, Ororo and the Professor is with Ororo's nephew, Evan Daniels."

"She has a nephew?" Kurt ask.

"Of course," Nathan said and took a sip of the coffee. "Why are you so shock about Storm having a family?" The two 15-years-olds look at each other.

"She is Storm." Kurt said. "Does Wolverine have a family too?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Nathan said. "Now, I will go to the Danger Room. Ororo's nephew will join us for breakfast tomorrow if they can get him to come, so behave you two and don't destroy the house." Nathan said and left for the elevator.

* * *

Nathan was in his X-Men suit and beat a metal wall with his hands on fire. He was all focus and unready when his head made him stop and go down to his knees. It was like his head were going to explode.

' _Nathan'_ a voice he recognized said.

"No," he screamed, "Out!" He come to his feet and start walking out to his room.

' _It's time'_ the voice said then he was outside the elevator on the first floor. Kitty and Kurt was passing through and saw him fall to the knees. His hands trying to cover his ears like if it would help.

"Nathan?" Kitty scream and they both made their way over, but was stop by a pain. Their blood was boiling.

' _I need you, please my beloved A14'_ Nathan drag his shirt of, feeling like the symbol on his chest burning, he wanted to rip the symbol of. He fell down and lay on his back, screaming of pain.

"I can't!" he screamed. "Please, stop." he begged.

' _They are coming, I need you…'_ the voice disappeared and everything just stopped. The pain, the scream from Kurt and Kitty, his own scream. It was like time stood still for at least a half minute.

Nathan roll over to his front and pulled himself to his knees to later come to his feet and leaned against the wall before standing straight.

"Nathan?" Kitty ask and had made her way over. She and Kurt seem more shock than hurt. "What's wrong?" she tried to help him stand but he lift a hand to say he was fine.

"I need to go home." he answered in a breath. He had to go back.

* * *

Nathan had try to tell them it wasn't that serious, but after three days he found himself with Jean, Kitty and Evan on one of the smaller X-jets. Evan had just join the team for two days ago and Nathan thought it was a bad idea bringing him, but Professor X had insisted, the more the better. Scott had wanted to go too, but the only reason Jean was with was because she hadn't got to go on the school trip. Which Scott should go on with Kate, or Rogue it had come out she actually was named.

Kurt had his own school problem. Logan was actually on his way to go, but something the Professor said made him stay home, the same with Ororo.

Evan sat on the front seat beside Nathan. Jean and Kitty behind them.

"So there are we going?" Kitty ask.

"My home, there I grow up." he answer like it was obvious.

"In the mountains?" Evan ask. "A bit cold to live here, isn't it?" Nathan didn't like Evan. He was a year older than Kitty, meaning two years younger than Nathan, but acted like a kid. He seem to take everything like a game. Well, this wasn't a game and Nathan wouldn't hesitate to send him home if he had to. Actually, he would send them all three home right on the way if he could.

"My Masters loved the silent and coldness." he answer Evan.

"Master?" Kitty ask. Nathan hadn't told anyone about his past. Professor X only knew because he had read his mind, the same with Jean. Storm knew because Professor X had told her, it had been important for her to know was his excuse. Scott was the only one Nathan told, but that was because he had seen Nathan taking A14 and that lead to the whole explaining what it was and his life little simple. No need to tell them about everyone he killed or how he felt about it. A14 was not very important either, not for them anyway.

"Nathan didn't grow up in a family. It was a crazy family that had him and others as slaves." Jean told them, the story Nathan had made her and the others believe for two years ago. It was part true and part not. "They tortured and punished the mutant that did not do as they wanted." and use them as test subject, Nathan added in his head.

"Wow, I'm sorry man." Evan said.

"For what?" Nathan ask. "I was a slave and I did as I was told, nothing more nothing less."

"What did they make you do?" Kitty ask.

"Fight each other, clean their house,… _play_." Nathan answer and didn't go into much details.

The rest of the travel was in silence. It had taken half of the day to reach the mountains and it was a snowstorm. Nathan only took his X-Men suit but the others had a jacket on as well.

"You only going to wear that?" Jean asked.

"I have grown up in this cold," Nathan said opening the hanger. "The cold will be the smallest problem. We need to find the bunker before it gets dark." he took the lead out and the others followed.

"You mean a bunker, like a place under ground?" Evan asked. "There is at least one-meter snow between us and the ground."

"Stay here if you want to." Nathan said, not stopping. They stood in silent a moment and look as Nathan keep going before running after him, not wanting to lose track of him and be stuck there forever.

He was different Jean and Kitty thought. He was so, not him. Not the nice boy. Instead the tough, death serious man. Sure, he was serious for the most, but nothing like this.

* * *

" _Nathan." his Master said. He looked up of reaction. "14, 1, 20, 8, A, 14." she had a paper in front of him with letters. 'N.A.T.H.A.N.' he saw the numbers pick out letters for a name. "I will call you Nathan. Braylord, as my servant you should be a Lord and you hunt and kill your Prey, so take a B and A instead it becomes Bray and Lord. Nathan Braylord." She stroke him over the chest, over his mark. "From now on I order you to call me…"_

* * *

"Stop!" Nathan said and they all stopped. "We are here."

"Here, where?" Evan scream so they would hear him. "We have walk for hours, I am super tired and hungry. The sun is disappearing and we are in the middle of no-" he was cut off by the sound of metal than Nathan stamp his foot on the snow.

"A secret door?" Kitty ask. "Need to get it opened?" she asked, being on her way to use her power to get down, but Nathan was faster and remove the snow with controlling the water. A metal door was seen, big enough for one at the time to get down.

"I will open the door and go down first." Nathan said. "You guys stay behind and don't touch anything down there." he looked at them before opening the luck and climbing down.

Jean, Kitty and Evan froze by the view they got when they were down on the stone floor. There was a dark hallway and the only light making them able to see was the light of fire Nathan had. He stood in front of them, holding his hand up on fire to light the place up. It look old and well used with marks all over the walls, and that was only the hallway.

Nathan lead them through the hall and around corners until they stood in the beginning of a long corridor, filled with glass doors to cages at both sides. The cages were empty but it was giving them a bad feeling. The why they look was giving the feeling of death. On the glass door stood letters and numbers, like names or codes. Kitty, Jean and Evan was all spread out to see as much as possible, Nathan on the other hand had walk over to stand in front of one the cages, not moving a millimeter. Jean was the first to notice and walk over to stand beside him. She saw the numbers and letters on the glass door, naming the cage.

"141208A14" she read out loud and got the others attention.

"A14?" Kitty ask. "Like the serum you took, A14?" she looked at Nathan. He put his hand against the glass. Feeling if it really was there, if he really was back.

"Nathan, don't your tattoo match?" Evan ask, remembering the tattoo Nathan had on his right side of the neck and the inside of his left arm.

"Yes, A14 was named after a mutant able to kill others on a second." Nathan answer. "He won every game when he had his powers, making him the strongest, but he was heartless in fights and didn't do other than follow orders."

"Who?" Evan ask.

"Me." Nathan answer. "14, 1, 20, 8, A, 14. The numbers in the alphabet make the name Nathan." no one said anything. "We should keep moving."

"About that." Evan said. "What are we supposed to do here?"

"Yeah, Nathan. The place seems empty." Kitty added.

"To be honest I don't know myself." he answered and walk down the hallway.

* * *

They stop in front of a door. It was big and Nathan remember time after time going back and forth though it.

"This door leads to the arena."

"The what?" Evan ask.

"The arena." Jean said. "The mutants here had to fight for their life to satisfying their Masters in it." Not only to satisfy _them_ , Nathan added in his head.

"Some was allowed to use powers like I said." Nathan said. "Some didn't. But to have control all the fights were in this arena."

"So we are going in?" Kitty ask. "Why?"

"Because you have to go through here to come to the east side. The one the Masters had their rooms and the heart of this place." Nathan answer.

"If you allow me." Jean said and they move back. She focused on the door and it start sounding like something moving inside before it slowly opened. They walk in and through a path between fences and then out in a big round arena. When they had come to the middle the light suddenly turned on.

"Is what supposed to happen?" Kitty ask.

"No!" Nathan called. His fire was gone and he start running back, but a new fence closed the way out and he start to run to the other side, but that was close as well. They were trap in an arena, with a fence around so there was no way out. The fence was to the roof, not lifting so much as a small hole.

"Someone knew we was coming." Evan said and try to bend the fence, that was the dumbest thing to do Nathan thought. The fence was at least so you needed to have superhuman strength to get it moved a millimeter.

Kitty was trying to walk through it but with no success.

"Your powers won't work here, Kitty." Nathan said. "This cage is not only stopping us from coming out, it drains you on powers. Like the Drain. What's why all the fights were here. They could take your power if the Drain was damaged in fight or if someone was allowed to have power start to use it against them"

Nathan was angry on himself. He knew someone would know he was coming, _she_ had called and he had step right in the trap, not think it might have been a false call.

Before anyone knew it the ground start spark and they was all electrified and fall to the ground. Everything got black for them. Nathan saw a man he recognized well before he blacked out as well.

* * *

" _My family isn't all bad." His Master said. "Just my father and sisters. My brother is nice and my mother was an angel before she passed away." He was sitting on his Masters bed while she took care of some wounds he had got in the fight and hits from her father. "Why do you not speak to me?" she suddenly asked and he actually answer._

" _I speak only then I'm demand to." she looked at him with the same worried sad look she had start giving him more often._

" _Well, tell me about yourself, it's an order." she said._

" _There is nothing to tell, Master." he answered. "I have grown up here, and you know all about me already."_

" _True." she whispered, sad she hadn't got a conversation to start. None of them spoke as she kept cleaning his chest from blood._

* * *

Nathan wake up one the floor. Her roll over and stood up, not before then he notice there he was. He was back in the 141208A14 cage. He was back in his container.

He was fast over at the door and start to hit it. He saw his reflection and stop. The Drain was on his neck. glowing red. He looked around and move over to the left side and hit the window.

"Jean!" he called, but knew she wouldn't be able to hear him. She was lying unconscious on the floor. Evan on her other side. Nathan look to his other side to see Kitty on the floor. "Kitty!" he tried to hit the wall between them as well.

It took a while before Evan was the first that come to his feet and Nathan saw the boy running around to get out. Kitty and Jean was up too soon and start exploding the new place. Kitty trying to go through the walls and Jean trying to contact someone, securely Professor X. Nathan knocked on the wall so she looked at him. He then showed her his neck and she look at her own to find a neck cuff around her own neck.

A man walked through the hallway and Nathan's door suddenly opened. He remembered what to do. Outside the door was a line going the whole way through the hallway. When the door opened it means the mutants are supposed to walk out and stand on it. If not all the other cages were going to electricity, what's how it worked. When one didn't go the others go the pain and turn against the person. Leading to the fighting became more violent and hated. Nathan regretted he took the kids with him.

"You know the rules." The man said and Nathan walk out to stand on the line. The others look at them but he ignored them. He felt guilt at the same time as hate. They weren't supposed to be here and it had been much easier too.

There were three things what could happen. One, he was taken to one of the Masters, or who the hell was still here. Two, he was beaten up and taught a lesson for not obey, in this case getting away and bring others to this place. Three, he was killed.

"Kneel." The man said. Nathan did as he was told and got down on his knees.

"I didn't though anyone was still here, Winston." That gave Nathan a hard slap on the cheek so he fell to the side.

"I'm your master, so you will address me as your _Master_. My daughter shouldn't have taught you our names." The man, known as Winston, said. "Sadly for you she has been taught her lesson." Nathan wonder that he meant with that, but didn't ask. That would show weakness for caring and it could get much worse. It always could.

"My apologies, _Master._ " The man laughed.

"You have grown a mouth, but to no good." Winston kick him on the ribs and Nathan flew so he landed at Kitty's cage. She sat at the wall and try to get his attention, but he kept ignoring her and the others. Winston took him in the clothes and ripped the over body naked before throwing him back to the other side, outside Jean's cage. Nathan, now shirtless so you could see his burned marks and scars, lied on the back. He started to laughing.

"For a human, you are strong." Winston was on his way to hit again then a new voice came.

"Don't, I need him alive." Nathan reacted and turn around to look at the door there a girl stood. She was wearing white jeans, a white top, so her stomach was showed, the top held the long white cape she had and if a man saw her he would think she was crazy wearing so little, but love the view. Her hair was long and blond, her eyes still ice dark blue and her lips, they were paint in white like ice. She walked over and stop in front of him. Her feet by his head so he looked up and whispered her name. The name she had orderd him to call her years ago.

"Emma…"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please Review your thoughts. About this story, the desison I made to take in other Marvel characters to the X-Men Evoulution world. I really want to know that you think, about everything.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Somethings before the story. I know it's bad, I found a lot of spell wrongs everytime I read it and the plot I had in my head wasn't really good, so I have change my mind a bit, or a lot. We will just have to see where the road takes us and hope it endes up good.**

 **I also want thank you for the Reviws, I appreciates a lot and it makes me happy what so many seem to keep reading. It is a bit of a shock actually. Anyway, enough for me talking and lets keep going;**

 **Here is Chapter 6...**

* * *

"Emma, please. You don't need to do this." Nathan said. He was in the old lower level of the bunker. The coldest part of it. His hands were bound in chains to the roof, he had to stand on the tips for it not to hurt. He still only had his black jeans on, making him feel the cold. He felt it, but didn't froze. This part of the bunker was there the once losing or not obeying was send. No food or water until they brought you back to the cage. Nathan had been there a lot in the beginning. Before he got to use his powers, before he learned how to fight, how to kill.

He watched the one-year older girl, no woman. She was more a woman now than two years ago. She walked back and forth, taking books, from tables Nathan knew wasn't here before, and move them, taking letters and everything else around in the room like she was… cleaning or searching for something?

"Emma you-" he was cut off by the door opening and a girl he had meet before came in. Adrienne Frost. Her hair being blond, not like Emma's, and her eyes nothing like Emma's ice cold eyes. Hers was green, as the dress she had. She doesn't have her power either. Adrienne Frost was able to touch an object and know everything it have been though. The owner, the creation. There is stories she can see its future as well, but Nathan didn't really listen to those stories being told, not as the servant he was then.

"Such a sweet little man you have become, love." Adrienne said and walked over to Nathan. She touched his cheek but he pulled back making her stand shock for a moment before slapping him. "You seem to have forgotten your manners, A14." she hold him by his jaw in a hard grip.

"Trust me, I have manners." Nathan said and whispered, "Just not for someone as low as you." Pain filled his head and stopped when he had got of Adrienne's grip. She gave him a hug smile but he knew it wasn't her doing.

"Adrienne," Emma said. "Get the others." Adrienne smile and left. Nathan look at Emma, trying to understand what she was doing. She hadn't been so here cold for ages.

"What have they done to you, Emma." Nathan ask low. "You were never this… cold."

"I was week!" she yelled at him.

"You were not!" he yelled back. "You were and are Emma Frost-" he was cut off by his scream for the pain. When it disappeared he could almost not stand. Emma bend forward to whisper.

"I _am_ the White Queen." she backed and made a signal to one of the guards that stood by the door. The guard walk over and lowed the chains that held Nathan so he fell down to his knees, his hands was in front of his face.

"What is all this about?" he asked. "Why are you or any of you still here?"

"Don't talk." the White Queen ordered, but he didn't care to listen. Adrienne was gone for the moment and it gave him a chance to get answers and maybe get Emma back to the Emma he knew. The guards wouldn't do anything as long as he didn't hurt their master or she told them to do something.

"All this years, for what? To see if anyone came back, to see if you could success." he said, resting his head against his arms. "I don't see why you are still here. Your father has no power over you. Your sisters-"

"Can you stop talking!" more Emma said than the White Queen. He turned his head so he met her eyes.

"Why? Am I annoying you? Am I bringing the past back? The pain?"

"You don't know anything about me, or what I feel." she walk closer to him in anger. He made a smile for her.

"I have been gone for two years and I'm not bond to your services. I'm not your slave and I'm definitely not your pet." He breath and pull himself up. "I have grown up as you slave and you don't think I know anything about you? I know you wanted to show your powers, what you are cable of. That you are better than your sisters and you want to make your mother proud as well. But that I know now and didn't seem to see when I was your slave is that you feel lonely. You had- have no one other than your family. Is that why you took care of me more than others, because you wanted a friend?"

"Guards, leave." she said and they obey. She walked closer to him. "My sister was right; you have lost your manners."

"Like I said," Nathan bend forward so their lips were inches from each other. "I am _not_ your slave and don't need to show you any manners, but you should know. I can be your _friend_ if you let me in and talk to me."

"Sadly, that's not going to happen." she said, ice cold again and before he knew it she shot a syringe right thought his side of the stomach and shot the content into his body. He pulled back so he hit the wall.

"What in hell was that!"

"You really think you can use your charm and talk to make me like you. I told you, emotions are a weakness, a curse." Nathan took strength and ran forward to knock he down, but the chains stop him when he was inches away.

"Emotion was something _you_ gave _me_." He said, holding back a scream of pain.

"And I will make it go away." She said and backed.

"What did you shot me with?"

"What's not your business, my servant."

"I am _not_ your servant!" He screamed after her. "You shot me with a cerium and say it's not my business to know what it is?" Nathan asked. "I have all right to know what you are trying to kill me with!"

"Why do you believe I am trying to kill you?" She asked him. He looked at her, not understanding anything.

Adrienne came in together with guards holding Kitty, Evan and Jean. Their hands were tied back. Nathan didn't move, not letting The White Queen from his eyes.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked, while his friends was locked in chains to the wall opposite to him. The White Queen had her back against him and ignore him. Nathan did not like that. "Emma!"

"Stop call me that!" she turned and Nathan start screaming. Jean reacted and start to move so she could get lost, but the chains hold her as it hold Kitty and Evan. They scream after him but he didn't look at them, he couldn't.

The guards silent them with holding their hands like gags.

"I am the White Queen, your Master and you will go down on your knees to beg me for forgiveness. You are a slave, a pet that serve me as I wish!" Emma, no the White Queen yelled and stop the pain for Nathan. He should have fall to the floor if he wasn't stuck in the chains. His head fell forward and he was down on his knees, looking death. Evan almost thought he was if he hadn't heard him breath. "141208A14, look at me." The White Queen said. Nathan fought to look up. Not meeting her eyes, but not looking down either. Focus on her white colored lips.

"Isn't he cut." Adrienne said and got the White Queen's attention. "What?"

"Come on." She walked to the door and drag Adrienne with her out. Nathan breath heavy. What could she want from him? Why did she call him here? He closed his eyes and lean back, resting and looking down.

"Nathan?" Jean's voice said. "What happen? Who is she?"

"Emma, she was Emma Frost. My Master." Nathan answer in a whisper. "Listen, I'm sorry I drag you three in this-"

"Don't." Kitty said. "Don't say you sorry, we came here because we wanted it more than you. Now tell us that she did and what she want." Nathan look at three in front of him. They sat on the floor, one of the hands in a chain.

"I don't know." he answered. "I don't know what she wanted, but I will figure it out after getting you three out of here." Nathan fought to stand up.

"You don't have your powers." Evan said. "How will you come loose?" Nathan smile at him and took a hard grip of the chains.

"Ever heard of gravity?" Nathan made a jump flip so his feet came above him. His grip of the chain was hard and he felt the presser he gave the chain, but it wasn't enough. He looked at the guards, they didn't do anything. Properly because they didn't think he would success. But it didn't take long. Nathan put his feet on the roof and gave more power. The chain snapped and he fell to the ground, with head first. Lucky his hands had chance to save his head to bump into the floor.

"That is one hell of a way to escape!" Evan cheered.

The guards look at each other as Nathan came to the feet. He looked at the guards. He still had the chain is his hands.

"Want to dance?" The guards run forward to attack, Nathan took the chain and the first one to come he easy dug and then hit with the chain. He bent down and made a spin to tackle another. The third he got the chain around his hands when he try to hit him and made it brook. The four and last he dug a hit and came behind to get the chain around his throat and strangled him. The last one fell to the ground.

"He isn't dead." Nathan said when he saw the looks the others gave him. He bent down and took the key from one of the guards. "Sorry mate, but I need this." He walk over to the others and took off the chain as well as the Drainer. Jean felt her neck.

"I don't like them."

"Well, you haven't had them on for your whole life." Nathan said. "Come on." He opened a door and they left the room.

* * *

Nathan suddenly stop. They had got to a hallway that seem to be going miles. He had a feeling Emma already knew they had escaped, but that were that catch his attention. It was the sound and the lock doors in the rooms. They weren't alone. There were more people here than he had thought.

Nathan run over to one of the doors and opened the luck only to close it fast again.

"Nathan!" Jean scream, "What are you doing. The Professor and the others are on their way. What is in there?" Nathan didn't answer and start to walk again. He turned at a corner and walk deeper and closer to the heart of the place, follow the warm in the air.

"Nathan!" Kitty ask as the three follow him.

"We need to destroy the place." Nathan said and open a door. It was like walking into another world. The hallway they had been in was ice cold, but the room they entered was sweating warm.

"Why?" Evan ask. "What did you see in the room?"

"A mutant." Nathan answer and enter the room.

The room was the heart. There all the energy came from. There were machines covering every inch of the room. Different from all the other rooms it was like it glow in the color of red.

"What do you mean a mutant?" Kitty ask. "Like other humans?"

"No, just mutants." Nathan answer, walking around to found a way to overheat the system. "I haven't been honest, but you have to believe me," he turned and look at them "we need to destroy this place."

"How are they just mutant?" Evan ask. Nathan walk over to a control panel and start change everything to the highest power.

"Nathan, tell us everything, now!" Jean commanded as they walk after him to another control panel.

"This place isn't just a place they had slaves and let them fight each other." Nathan started. "This is a lab. The Frost family have tested mutant to change their, our DNA and make try make us stronger. They kill thousands in the start." he explain as he walked over to a new control panel. "They research more, tested our limits and got A10, or that we call the cure."

"It took the mutant powers?" Kitty ask. Nathan shook his head and change the power to the highest.

"Not really, it killed the mutant side, and then the human. The first week was in pain, the second was as a human and the third it killed." Nathan responded. "But they were closer and after one to two years they had A11, it was like the A10 but it killed your human side first then the mutate just two days after. Continue to change, research and test they ended up with A14, the serum killing the human side and then the mutant. But the mutant was stronger and could fight back, which made it able to be eighty percent mutant and twenty percent human. As the mutant side had a stronger shield against sickness and other things like mind control they use it to heal us and then do new tests. What they didn't knew then was that to much killed us. A14 killed us slowly."

"You told the Professor that, but he saw what it did and took it from you." Jean comment. Nathan walk over to the last control panel and powered it up.

"Yes, A14 was a success if it hadn't kill us in time and held the human side away for good, but it only lasted for a day or two then you were normal." a red light start to blink and the alarm was off. "Come on." Nathan said and the four run out of the room.

" _Warning, Warning, the system is Overheated. The system is Overheated, ten minutes to destruction."_ a voice echoed in the hallways. Evan stop.

"Wait, are we just leaving them? The mutants?" he asked.

"Evan, they aren't humans, they are animals, monster, heartless."

"You don't know that!"

"I do, now go." Nathan said and drag him with him, but was stop again by someone standing in front of them, blocking the way.

"Don't be so rush." Winston said, having a gun in his right hand and a chain in his left. There were ten guards behind him. Nathan guess they didn't have more. Emma should know, even Winston, would know it took a lot more to stop Nathan with his powers.

"Jean, take Kitty and Evan. Follow that path and there should be a ladder leading to the level above, find a way out as fast as possible."

"Wait, we won't leave you." Jean said. "We can fight as-"

"And waste time, no!" Nathan said and shovel them into the small hallway to the side. "Just leave now!" he said and made the floor of stone grow and closing the way. He felt different, but didn't give it much of a thought. He could hear Jean call his name in the last second.

"You think you can take us all?" Winston ask.

"I will give it a shot." Nathan responded. The guards start to run against him but he easy stopped them with his power, but something really was wrong. It took to much energy, too much power than he was used to. Winston smile and the guards didn't seem to have a problem with walking. "What in hell?"

"You didn't wonder that Emma gave you, did you?" Winston said and walk forward as well. The guards try to hit Nathan but he dug and was able to tackle them. His powers weren't the only thing that was week. The guards surprised him and one of them got behind to hold him while another hit him. Nathan was down on his knees, a guard holding him, when Winston was in front of him. He was on his way to hit him with the chain then a voice cut in.

"Don't you dare!" it said and Nathan turn to see Emma coming walking. The guards start to scream and the one behind Nathan lost his grip and fall to the ground as the others.

"Emma! What are you doing!" Winston ask.

"What I have wanted to do for a while." she responded and Winston start to scream as well. She turned to look at Nathan.

" _Five minutes to destruction."_

"Why are you still sitting there?" Emma ask and turn around to walk out.

"You think I will just follow you and everything will be fine because you help me now?" Nathan ask. "How do I know this isn't another trap?"

"Because you don't seem to have much of other choices." Emma answer and Nathan couldn't say anything against that. He stood up and was walking after her, letting her lead the way. They didn't speak, they didn't do anything other than walking.

"What do we have here?" Adrienne appear in front of them with two guards.

"Nathaniel, start clime." Emma said. The ladder was just beside him and he look at Emma and her sister.

"You want me to leave you here?" he asked not really understanding why he cared.

"Yes, you don't have any use with A15 in your system."

"A15?" Nathan ask. Emma didn't respond and gave him a letter.

"Read this then you are home and safe." he took the note, understanding he wouldn't be able to convince her to go with him. He didn't even know if he wanted her with him. "We will meet again, Nathan." she said and Nathan just nodded and start clime. He heard the sisters talk and scream of guards.

" _1o seconds to destruction."_ Nathan felt himself float then he was near the outside. He flew up and saw Jean holding her hand out as she use her powers. Just when he was put down on the ground the explosion was off and Jean made a shield, but it was too late. Nathan had been to close and out of her small shields reach. Even with the shield, Jean flew backwards with a strong power, hitting her head in the hard snow.

* * *

 **A/N: Please reviw. it can be about anything, like thinks you want to happen (you can PM about that) or that you think :)**


End file.
